


Phoenix

by KatfisH_0FisH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I dont want to spoil anything through tags, Implied Sad, M/M, Sad, im sorry, phoenix reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatfisH_0FisH/pseuds/KatfisH_0FisH
Summary: Iwa-chan,You were truly the most beautiful of phoenixes.-Oikawa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Phoenix

You were always so beautiful. 

Your fiery spirit lit up my day, no matter how dim your flame was.

You said that I was always a crybaby. An ugly one at that. My tears would put out the fire you gave me that day. Despite your cold, angry demeanor, I know you were really a softie inside. On that day that we lost, you stayed with me. Hugged me even when I got snot all over your shirt. 

When I decided that I needed more training, you were there to light up my path again. Shake some sense back into me.  _ The team with the better six is stronger.  _

You were truly the most beautiful of phoenixes. 

We did everything together. When we were young, we would catch bugs together. Well, mainly it would be you, but no matter. No matter what, we stuck with one another. I could be sinking in my own ocean that I made from tears and depression, but to matter what, you’d lift me out of it in your own way. You never minded my antics. 

I always believed I supported you. You were my ace and I was your setter. With every toss, you took flight, wings spread out wide and high. Your flames danced and grew brighter. They became intense, yet so happy all the same. Those were the moments that I couldn’t be more proud of being your setter, your picture frame. 

When really, you were my support. It’s always been that way. Your nicknames had so much underlying affection behind them, even if they seemed to be insults on the most part. You could always read my expression like a book. Whether I’d be hiding or bottling up my feelings or pushing myself too far, you would reel me in, maybe smash my forehead against your own, and lead me to be better than I could’ve ever been on my own. 

Yet, why are you cold ashes? Your flame no longer shouts and gets all riled up in the breeze. Why? What changed? Why are you in the ground when you could be lighting my torch with me? Is this where the phoenix finally rests in peace without the suffering of being reborn?

Tell, me Iwa-chan, how could you leave behind your Trashykawa like this?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on a prompt. It was "mythical flying bird."  
>  *Cough cough, phoenix was the first thing that came to mind.   
> And just an hour before I wrote this, I read a happy Iwaoi fic.   
> So my thoughts spiraled. 
> 
> Should I write a complete, full-story on this or not? (Plz comment, I'd really like to know)


End file.
